boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
BoBoiBoy Fire Ignites!
This is the 16th episode of Season 3. It showing that Yaya, Ying, Fang, Gopal, Tok Aba, and Ochobot try to put BoBoiBoy into bed and control BoBoiBoy Fire because he already could not be controlled any longer, and It happens fight between BoBoiBoy Fire and Fang. . Plot Trailer #1 Plot In Rintis Island Primary School, Tok Aba says to Fang, Yaya, Ying, and Gopal to stop BoBoiBoy Fire. attacking Gopal using Fire Ball.]]Meanwhile, BoBoiBoy Fire is being attacking Gopal and Fang uses Shadow Protector to protect Gopal from attacks of BoBoiBoy Fire. Fang was asked to BoBoiBoy Fire why he attacked them. But, BoBoiBoy Fire denied and said that those who engage in fighting. Then BoBoiBoy Fire attacking Fang with Flaming Volleyball. Then Fang hold attacks with Finger Prick Shadow '''and managed. But, BoBoiBoy Fire was flying behind Fang with '''Flaming Volleyball. Trailer #2 Plot It showing that Yaya, Ying, Fang, Gopal, Tok Aba, and Ochobot try to put BoBoiBoy into bed. Gopal suggested that give the song sleeping to BoBoiBoy. But, failed. Then, Fang playing guitar and singing a song. But just the same, failed. Full Plot Continuing the previous episode, BoBoiBoy blaming himself about the fire accident that include him as the suspect. Adu Du command him to remember his past and recognize himself as Criminal Fire. His gang blame Adu Du to invent a fake story. But, Adu Du tell that they will watch the appearance of BoBoiBoy Fire at the night. Then, Yaya recommend BoBoiBoy to have a rest to reveal the truth. When Ochobot scanning him, he doesn't found everything, Gopal blame his best friend, but BoBoiBoy doesn't know everything about his new power. Learning the failure, the heroes must wait the night to know his power. Tok Aba also suggest his grandson to learn more about the fire power. At night in Adu Du's Bunker, Adu Du seen to fix out Robot-BoBoiBoy Then, he command Probe to give the sample of BoBoiBoy's Powers into the robot. He insert all of the power and need BoBoiBoy Fire's power as the complement. At Rintis Island Primary School's soccer field, BoBoiBoy pretend to sleep and shock about the places. Gopal said that the fire cannot touch anything. They try many ways to make him sleep: Ying push BoBoiBoy surround the bed in 1000 km/hour, Yaya offer her biscuits and he reject it (because of the secret recipe from the 2 previous episode), and Gopal and Fang sing a song (Fang was sing a Philippine song and also doesn't make sense). Tok Aba then telling a story about the history of Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop: In 1967, Tok Aba's father pretend to create his own business. This story make all of the heroes was sleep. At the sleep, BoBoiBoy have a bad dream and turn himself into BoBoiBoy Fire and unlocking his new power. His power waken up all of his friend. He suddenly turn to happy person and greeting to all of his friend. Yaya said that he was a good person, but BoBoiBoy tell a story about the fire accident: * In Canteen Lady's hen house, he was showing fire acrobat to the chicken. After done it, he suddenly throw his Fire Ball and leave the flaming hen house. * He was very curious about the Math Test Result, but accidentally, he touch the door of Math Test Room. He was escaping from the places. * Next, he want an ice cream, but his fire ball burn the stand * He boring about the activity, he was try to find an entertainment by having an exercise and once again, he throw his fire ball. He also said that he was boring about his job as superhero and student. Gopal theorized that his power come from his stress emotion. His friend pretend him to return to normal and control his power, but he disobey it and mad because he was only want to releasing his stress. He attack Gopal many times using Fire Ball and Fang shield him with Shadow Shield. Fang try to negotiate with him, but he said that his friend were making trouble. He use Volleyball Fire and Fang use Shadow Finger Prick to dodge it. BoBoiBoy Fire launching Multiple Fire Ball Attack and Fang and Ying combine their Shadow Shield and Time Shield to protect all of the heroes, but failed during the limited time. BBB Fire using Fire Ball Penalty Kick, but Gopal turn it into Banana Fritters and his hand got burn. He finally swallow it and make BBB Fire happy. Fang project Shadow Tiger to jump the Fire Ring to make BoBoiBoy more happier. The shadow turn to Shadow Eagle and flew to the fire ring. Gopal also turn the bottle to friend chicken and Ying slow it with Time Freeze Power and make him more happier. In the middle of the event, Adu Du and Probe come to mess the happiness and attack the heroes. BBB Fire turn mad and create a Giant Fire Ball. Probe try to shoot him, but got a very big attack from BoBoiBoy. He falling and turn to normal. Fang tell him that he was get his new power. Back to Adu Du's Bunker, Probe and Adu Du finally got the fire sample from the fire ball and finish the experiment. Adu Du announce to wait the appearance of BoBoiBot. The next day at school, Papa Zola was bring out the new sport kit, but shock about the burning soccer field. Video Trailer #1 Trailer #2 ' ' Full Video Trivia * This is the first time that Fang playing guitar. * This is the third episode that fighting using his powers between BoBoiBoy and Fang. The first in Season 2, Episode 2, the second in Season 2, Episode 3. See Also Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:2015